


storm cloud + ice hockey (working tittle)

by Ghostly_kei



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, ice hockey, idk what to put anymore, this fic may or may not continue this is just a place holder if i ever wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_kei/pseuds/Ghostly_kei
Summary: "is that?""OHMYGOSH!""STORM CLOUD?!"---------------------------i had this idea for a longlongtime but idk if i will ever write it so this is honestly just a place holder if i ever do write it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	storm cloud + ice hockey (working tittle)

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a place holder if i ever write it

like i said, this is only a place holder but here's the general idea i'm going for

Virgil is the atypical emo-goth boy you see when you were in high school. His friends Logan, Patton, and Roman being the popular guys in school it's no wonder that the guy would get bullied when the trio isn't looking! Or what he calls it inconvenience. People usually describe him as "moody", "the one who never talks", "loser", ect ect...

But those are not the words the people outside the school describe him.


End file.
